Analog front-end receivers may be used in many applications ranging from cellular radio communications (e.g., base station receivers) to television (e.g., cable television tuners). Analog front-end receivers present many design challenges and/or constraints. Among the desired features of analog front-end receivers may be high gain, high linearity, low noise, low power dissipation, and suppression of spurs at intermediate frequencies.